


He's My Collar

by mooncat_1983 (blazkodog)



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Collars, Foreplay, M/M, Sweet love making, kano's wearing cute panties owo, male reader - Freeform, sub!kano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazkodog/pseuds/mooncat_1983
Summary: Usually for Kano, he's brutal and nonforgiving. However, he does something just for you...





	He's My Collar

**Author's Note:**

> first nsfw fic i ever posted yayyyyyy
> 
> honestly there isn't enough male reader x mk dude in the world and as a bi nb trans man whose REALLY into dudes, i wanna fix that
> 
> anyways enjoy ;3
> 
> (edit: this fic is still in the making! it is a WIP!!)

The room felt empty for a moment.

There was almost nothing but soft heartbeats and the rustling coming from the bathroom door in front of my bedroom as I sit patiently on the vertical edges of the bed as I await for my sweetheart to get ready. 

When we first met, I noticed that he acted differently around me when other people weren't around. Instead of his aggressive and overall cruel nature, he opened up his soft side as he acted way calmer and almost a bit shyer and I found it a tad funny when he would always say something sappy and then go, "N-not in that way, of course..."

My thoughts were interrupted, however, when the bathroom door creaked quietly and I saw him standing there.

"Wow..."  
I said to myself as my heart started to beat much faster than before. He looked absolutely gorgeous; his socks were knee high and a pastel rose color and he also wore a blood red and ebony leather collar, which contrasted with his pastel socks along with his overtly masculine apperance. His face was soft in expression, almost a bashful way, as if he wanted to do something like this for quite a while. 

"You know, Kano..." I finally spoke out, "you look absolutely marvelous."  
His eyebrows raised a bit and reluctantly looked off to the side as he faintly blushed.  
"W-Well," he started, "Don't get too giddy now. I'm just doin' this cause-"  
"Because you wanted to make me happy, right?"  
At that moment, Kano blushed harder and then replied, "Awright, ya caught me..." as he meekly smiled and swayed a bit. Even the slightest things he does just makes my heart soar. At this point, I wanted to make the first move.  
"Why don't you come over here so we can 'sort this out'?" I asked him in a suggestive tone.

Right when I said that, he started to make his way over to the bed as I watched him move. Every part of him does just excites me; from his swaying hips when he walks to the flutter of his eyes when he blinks. Those little things just makes my heart beat with enticement.  
Soon, I felt myself growing more hot as he sat on my lap, with his chest in front of me with his legs spread to fit my torso as he looked down at me with a smirk and a sultry look. He then leaned down just so he can get close enough to lock his lips with mine and it felt as if time had stopped and lightning had struck at the same time as our heartbeats.  
As we kissed, my hands run gingerly over his body that was smooth, hairy, and muscly at the same time. Feeling him up like this was what I could describe as an intimate passion between me and him and by the time my hands caressed his lovely hips and thighs, I felt him lightly rutting against my crotch as we fell onto the bed. Kano was on top of me now, still continuing to kiss me only now it's more passionate than ever and he's grinding so lightly and so roughly at the same time.  
My hands ran lightly all over his skin and then they reached down to his crotch and grabbed his member, which was concealed underneath his blush panties and began stroking. I hear a light gasp come from Kano and I see that he's blushing a bit harder than before. As I continue to stroke his shaft, soft moans escape his mouth that's softly agape and I can feel his heart beating faster than a drum. He then rested his head against the crane of my neck and he started rutting faster as I continued to jerk him off.

I began to hear Kano's moans turn into whimpers and light pants. Has he ever been this...submissive? As I pondered, his body started to squirm, presumably from the handjob I was giving him. I decided to twist it up and proceeded to nip at his neck, leaving small bites and kisses, which made his body shiver in delight amongst the sweet noises he was making. In the process, Kano pulled at my shirt, as if he was telling me to take it off. I inclined, and both of us got up as I took off my tank top

**Author's Note:**

> when i was writing this fic i was literally listening to She's my Collar by Gorillaz and BOY did that fit the mood so quickly (along w other songs ofc)!
> 
> anyways, i hope u enjoyed it :3€


End file.
